A Girl Has Come
by Phantom Actress
Summary: AU. What if Colin and Mary were twins? Musical and book-based.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be mostly musical and book-based.**

**I don't own The Secret Garden**

* * *

Chapter One

Lily was dying right before Archibald's eyes. Her face had never been paler. The breaths she took were short and choppy. The light in her eyes was barley there. Her pink lips were turning blue, along with the top of her nails.

"Archie," Lily whispered, her eyes opening a crack.

"My dear," Archibald replied, "What do you need, dear?"

"I need you to promise me that you'll take good care of the twins. Please, darling." Lily started another coughing fit. Archibald held his wife close to him.

Archibald felt confused. He knew that Lily was going to die. Somewhere deep inside of him told him so. But why was it happening so fast? Archibald thought that he had at least a few more days with her.

"I will, Lily. I'll take care of them," Archibald promised. He laid Lily down and kissed her forehead.

"Bring them to me?" Lily begged.

Her husband rang the bell for Mrs. Medlock, who had been just a maid than. Miss Medlock and another maid each carried a baby to Lily. Lily laid both on top of her. She kissed their little heads. For a moment, the couple just watched their children sleep.

"I love you, Mary. I love you, Colin," Lily murmured. She looked up at Archibald. "These sweet little souls..."

"You'll be such a good mother, Lily." Archibald was smiling.

"You _promised _Archie..."

Lily's eyes flickered for a second. But closed. One more breath sucked the rest of the life out of her. Archibald froze. He couldn't believe that it was true. His Lily was dead.

Lilias Abbot Craven was dead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Secret Garden. **

* * *

Chapter Two

Archibald was a broken man after Lily's death. He sat in the corner all day. He refused to look at his children. The servants were the ones taking care of them. Not a loving mother or a proud father. They didn't feel the parental love they needed.

Lily's sister, Rose came out from India to come to her sister's funeral. She noticed how Archibald was. The poor children! They needed a family. Rose and her husband could supply them one.

"I'm taking the children, Archibald," Rose said after the funeral.

"What?" Archibald didn't understand anymore. _I'm taking the children_. Rose could take the children that remined him so much of Lily away from him. He would be a free man. "Yes, take them! Raise them! Love them! Give them what I cannot!"

Rose was surprised at his answer. She expected him to argue. But she shrugged it off and made arrangements to go home.

They left the following week. The night before their journey, Archibald found his children in their nursery asleep. He studied them for a moment. Both were so innocent. So sweet. Just like their mother. Archibald gathered enough courage to pick up Mary and hold her. Immediately, his eyes filled with tears. Mary already was the picture of Lily. Archibald set her down. He touched Colin's little head. His tears started to fall, but Archibald turned away not to get the twins wet.

* * *

As the ship left for India, Archibald stayed at the docks for hours after. Watching the ships go by. There seemed to be a part missing from inside of him.

Mary and Colin were gone.

* * *

**I might change the title. Please give me any suggestions you have! **

**Thanks for reading! Review, please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Secret Garden.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Misselthwaite Manor had become much more solemn without Lily's bright laughter lighting the otherwise gloomy house. It had been five long years since her death. Everyday stretched longer without her presence.

Archibald tried not to think about his children in India. But whenever he had free time, his mind wandered over to them. What were they doing now? Were they happy? Where they best friends or the greatest enemies? Was Rose her husband good to them?

The more he thought about the twins, the more he yearned to see them again. No, more than that. He wanted them again. Archibald wanted to hear children giggling and chasing each other through the house. Feel their soft lips giving them kisses. He wanted Lily's children back.

He wrote to Rose, requesting her to bring the twins back. But she answered:

_Dear Archibald,_

_I do believe that you are well enough to see your children again. I can understand that you would like them to live with you again. You may have Colin back, but Mary's grown awfully close to me and I don't wish to leave her. Robert and I have recently learned that we cannot have children, so we want to keep Mary. It's what Lily would of wanted, you know. But Colin is all yours._

_I've made arrangements to come in three weeks' time._

_See you then,_

_Rose_

If he couldn't have both then one would be alright. At least he wouldn't be so lonely anymore. He would have his son. Colin.

Three weeks later, Rose arrived at the docks with two children on her hands. Archibald ran up the three of them. For a second he only started at the children. They were his. A overwhelming sense of love ran through Archibald. He saw Lily in both of them. In Mary's eyes and Colin's smile.

"Mary, Colin," the man whispered.

"Are you my papa?" Mary asked so innocently.

"Yes."

To everyone's surprise Mary reached out to her father. Archibald didn't know quite what to do. Rose gestured to him to pick Mary up. Gently, with his hands shaking, Archibald reached out and scoped his daughter up. He held her so still, for he couldn't hurt the dear thing. Soon, Colin was climbing up his father's leg.

"Me too!" exclaimed Colin.

With two children in his arms, Archibald walked to the carriage with Rose. Inside the adults talked while the twins played. Mary ended up falling asleep on her father's chest.

"I love you," Archibald whispered to the sleeping girl.

* * *

A week later, Colin was in Archibald's arms, waving goodbye to his sister and aunt. He was home.

And he brought Archibald home too.

* * *

**Yeah, the ending was a reference to Les Miserables.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Because it'll make you and me happy!**

**Happy Easter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Secret Garden.**

* * *

Chapter Four

_Five Years Later_

The news of their death was addressed to Archibald. Yet, he didn't read it immediately. Neville told him to open that bloody envelope, but instead Archibald spent the entire day with Colin. His son had grown to be a fine young lad with his mother's eyes. Those eyes still haunted him. Whenever Colin stared into his own eyes, Archibald couldn't help but look away. He knew that it hurt Colin. But if the hunchback looked into those orbs anymore, he would surely look himself up again.

It wasn't until late in the evening that Archibald opened his mail. He ribbed it apart. Night was getting to him. Now he felt exhausted because of chasing around Colin all day. But his duties had to be done. He took out a slip of paper addressed to him.

_Dear Mr. Craven _

_ It has come to our attention that the dear Lennoxes have passed away due to Cholera. Their ward Miss Mary Craven has been told to be your daughter. She is now back in your care. We will be sending her on the next ship to London next Thursday. If you have any questions don't be afraid to contact us. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Mister Hubert Jenkins _

His daughter back in his care. Now Colin would have someone else to play with. He would have his Mary back. The thought made Archibald laugh out loud.

He would make sure that Mary was safe.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


End file.
